<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>loved so well by Saraste</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391018">loved so well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste'>Saraste</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tolkien Fic Week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, M/M, Tolkien Fic Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dying doesn't hurt as much as leaving Dwalin to mourn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tolkien Fic Week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>loved so well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Tolkien Fic Week Day 4: happiness, but not in the way you'd think.<br/>HERE BE TEARS!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This, here in Dwalin’s arms, his strength present, if unable to save him, was the last time Nori was ever happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last time he was ever anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘It’s alright… wasn’t your… fault.’ Blood pooled in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His husband wept. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Dwalin…’ was not his beloved’s name but a choked gargle. His hand grasped and held, desperate. ‘ …love… ’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwalin had no words to give him through his grief, but held him until Nori knew no more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dying didn’t hurt like the knowing he was leaving Dwalin to mourn, but he still died happy for having been loved so well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>